


月食

by Seafoamorca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, House Targaryen, Incest, Sexual Content, The Dance of the Dragons | Aegon II Targaryen v. Rhaenyra Targaryen Era, a collection of 3 works, just love the ship very much when I read the book: the world of Ice and fire, maybe oneday I will translate them..., wrote them in 2018
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seafoamorca/pseuds/Seafoamorca
Summary: 2018年的三篇daenyra（戴蒙/雷妮拉）合集《月食》基本上是原作向补全《Bad Romance》现代AU，没有角色死亡《Tu Me Manques》一些PWP片段就不写什么具体的简介了
Relationships: Daemon Targaryen/Rhaenyra Targaryen
Kudos: 4





	1. 月食

1.  
“你要学会飞行，就得不畏惧坠落，”戴蒙·坦格利安告诉她：“害怕背叛的人往往错信，害怕欲望的人往往堕乱，害怕死亡的人往往短命。而且反过来也一样。越向下看，越会掉下去，摔断脖子。”

雷妮拉咬咬嘴唇：“驭龙者不会坠落。”然后她转身，小心翼翼地把鞍座放到叙拉克斯背上，并拿油布仔细擦拭。白金雌龙刚刚能载她飞行，此刻正趴伏在地上，显得乖顺而慵懒。她还只有科拉克休的三分之一大，和红龙比，几乎仅能算作幼崽。龙张开嘴巴打了个哈欠，伸开翅膀拍打起来。若是透过阳光，便可以看见亮色皮翼地步蜿蜒蔓出的奇异纹路。

少女轻轻抚摸龙的脊背，让她安稳一些，然后抬头，说：“我有飞过很多次，在你来之前。”

“没错。”戴蒙同意道：“是飞过，在宫廷里。你父亲一见到，就叫你赶紧滚下来，回房间学刺绣。”

她似乎有些泄气。雷妮拉还不太会掩饰，也不屑于掩饰这些细枝末节。没人教过她要怎么做。此刻她的眉毛开始紧紧扭蹙起来，紫眼睛里闪着一种不悦的暗色光泽，好像绷紧了全部神经。但很快，仅一瞬间，公主的表情松懈、溶化了，继而显出副满不在乎的样子。

“好吧。”她按着声音慢慢讲：“你说对了。但那又怎样？”

“不怎样。”戴蒙回答。他察觉到自己正在微笑。尔后戴蒙调整了一下表情，靠近她，绕去雷妮拉背后，他伸出右手，覆在侄女紧紧抓住鞍带的那只手上，帮她合上最后一个搭扣。雷妮拉微微扭了扭上身，准备说些什么，但戴蒙不打算听她发火。他迅速抽离手掌，并俯下身子，将小公主整个抱起来放到鞍里。

“你做什么？”雷妮拉恼怒地瞪他，又不敢轻举妄动。戴蒙没回答，只是拍了拍叙拉克斯的背部。小龙登时兴奋起来，忽地张开双翼，宽阔平坦有如一泊湖水，上半身也立刻挺立悬空，喉咙内滚出高昂的咆哮。他注意到旁边的科拉克休同样开始躁动，暗红大龙的吐息是一簇簇青烟，而旁边小家伙的则像蒸汽。雷妮拉的脸上闪过一瞬间的慌乱，她攥住鞍边的绳索。

龙的翅膀卷起小型旋风，掀开她和他银色的头发，不断鼓动好似波浪。戴蒙拨开一撮遮挡视野的额发，却被侄女一把抓过手腕。他抬起眼睛看她。

雷妮拉犹豫了一下，终于问他：“我该怎么办？”

“很简单。”戴蒙耸耸肩，微笑着回答。他反过来握住她的手，拉到面前，亲吻她的手背：“系紧鞍带。”

戴蒙放开手，叙拉克斯尖叫一声冲了出去，侄女回头看他，很短暂。

2.  
戴蒙·坦格利安于征服九十七年便与符石城的小姐成婚，他自己也不知道这只是他的第一段婚姻。他不喜欢谷地的阴暗封闭，不喜欢苍翠潮湿的森林与高插入云的群峰，更不喜欢此处无趣的人们。韦赛里斯自己娶了个谷地的艾林表妹，一个人开开心心在君临当国王，却把他十六岁的弟弟丢来这里发霉。

当他某次自林子里打猎归来，学士就诚惶诚恐地跑来，将一封信递给他。老人解释说，这是他哥哥从君临寄来的信。科拉克休叼着吃剩的半条白鹿，在戴蒙背后发出粗重慑人的喘息。空气里装满焦糊味。他则穿着猎装，背了弓箭与箭筒，长靴上沾满草叶、泥土和凝血，而鲜血垂挂在皮革手套边，黏湿滑腻。

他皱皱眉，直接去接那信，就地拆开它，并不介意留在表面的污渍。信用着上好的材质和蜂蜡，甚至盖上坦格利安家红黑的颜色，写着却是些乱七八糟的事情：“我和爱玛有了女儿，她被命名为雷妮拉，”他草草读道：“非常可爱，并且健康。她有着我们家族的紫眼睛，大家都说她长大会是个美人。真希望你能来看看她。”

“真希望你能来看看她。”戴蒙重复了一遍，然后笑着对学士说：“唉，那他倒是把我召回去啊？”

学士缩了缩脖子，没敢答话，只说：“大人，您会有机会的。”

“这一定是件大好事。”他说，将信件随手放进衣袋里，接着挥挥手示意学士可以退下。老人如释重负，戴蒙回过头看看科拉克休，发现红龙早就将残余的猎物全部吞下肚了。他打消回城的念头，而是重新登临龙的脊背，轻声对他说：“再飞一圈。”

他的确有试图在脑袋里勾勒那个新侄女的脸，但没有任何概念。就像他对这桩婚姻没有任何概念一样。这两者都教他想上妓院。消息很快沉默，好像一块冰，熔化，蒸发，彻底消失了。

但戴蒙不关心并不代表其他人也不关心。尤其是数年之后，在戴蒙差不多忘记掉的时候，忽然谷地上下都开始风传小公主的美貌，而这些全要归功于那些伟大的歌手：他们来自七国各地，可每个都到过君临，他们通常有着和演奏技巧相称的口舌，他们一边拨弄七弦琴，一边高声歌颂她为“王国之光”，说她拥有柔顺闪亮的长长银发，和一双明媚的紫眸，唱歌的语调就好像戴蒙什么都不知道一样。

而实际上他就是什么都不知道。

“王国之光”。戴蒙想。他觉得有几分庆幸，因为自己的好哥哥、大家的好国王韦赛里斯还是没有儿子。他放低手掌，摸到“暗黑姐妹”冰冷坚硬的剑柄，慢慢地摩挲起来。王冠的触感大抵也不过如此。科拉克休总也待不惯谷地，他变得更加暴躁易怒，只有撕碎猎物能稍稍安抚他。一条大龙需要的不止是可供杀死的东西，还有更广更宽的地盘。

“哥哥，请解除我的婚姻吧，”他写道，尽量让字里行间充满并不存在的真情实感：“我并不爱我的妻子，和她在一起让人异常痛苦。”最后戴蒙亲自将信件绑到乌鸦腿上，注视着黑鸟起飞，直到它消失在重重云层之间。

3.  
君临让他感到怀念。戴蒙·坦格利安终于被召回入朝，他离开这里如此之久，而它却几乎没变。也许几百年后都不会变。惟一麻烦的是他需要重新布置自己的势力，旧友早被悉数抹去，而新的敌人数不胜数。

当他打算去参加御前会议，踏上一堆阶梯，拐过一个转角时，耳边传来一声尖锐陌生的鸣叫，接着迎面便有东西直扑上来——那竟是一条幼龙——戴蒙极快地握住身侧的瓦雷利亚钢剑，他有自信能够在被咬掉鼻子前刺进它的眼睛。

“叙拉克斯，回来。”有人在后面说。

于是他动作一滞，而龙也果真停下来，在戴蒙面前嘶叫几声，一股龙息微弱的烫热，然后它扇着翅膀飞了回去。出声者是个小女孩，银发紫眼，大概只有他一半高。名叫叙拉克斯的小东西轻巧地落在她肩头，并用纤细的尾巴环住她。

“你是雷妮拉，对吗？”戴蒙说。他缓慢地把出鞘的剑一寸寸按回去，动作几乎微不可察。

她抬头看他，皱着眉，有点不大情愿，但还是答：“嗯。”然后她很快再次开口，说：“你是戴蒙·坦格利安。我的叔叔。”

“没错。”他给出个毫无意义的赞同：“看来你爸爸告诉过你。”

雷妮拉摇摇头：“我自己就知道。”

戴蒙尝试着靠近一步。可雷妮拉很快退后一步，叙拉克斯也伸展翅膀，开始发出威胁性的咆哮，眼睛死死盯住他，像是个警告。只是他非常清楚，这种年纪的幼龙还喷不了龙焰，即使能，温度和规模也远远超不过剑的范围。它甚至不够科拉克休一口吃的。

但他仍然站定，并告诉她：“你的龙很不乖。”

“她很乖！”雷妮拉打断他：“是你先惹她不高兴的。这里是她的地盘，你不能随随便便进来。”

“我看是我惹你不高兴。”戴蒙说。然后他蹲下来，将视线降到与生气的侄女同一平面，讲：“没有人会在宫里划地盘。过来，我的公主，你该去找你的修女。”

“不要。”雷妮拉说。她狐疑地打量着他。戴蒙发现她的眼睛比自己要浅一些，可也是纯净透明的紫色。她大概思考了一会儿，还是说：“不。”

“那我送你回房间？”戴蒙提议：“找母亲也行。不过得赶快，整个御前会议都在等我。”

“他们可不会等你。”雷妮拉的反驳足够尖锐。她挑衅地眯起眼睛，说：“御前会议不准带剑。”

她察觉到了。戴蒙想。不过这不算什么。他叹口气，站起来，俯视着小女孩：“宫里不准带龙。想想看你被你的好父亲发现会怎样。他可能永远不会允许你单独和叙拉克斯在一起。过来。”

这句话让雷妮拉有明显的迟疑。她还是紧盯着他，可眼睛里的刺渐渐软化下来，最终变得垂头丧气起来。“好吧。”她这样说，一点点挪到戴蒙身边：“你不要告诉他。”

“行。”他同意道，伸出手按住她的肩膀，把她拧向正前方。叙拉克斯因为这个而朝他愤怒地嘶吼，并在他手腕处吐出温烫的气流。但雷妮拉很快嘟哝了几句什么，叫小龙安静下来。

接着她说，“把手拿开。”

4.  
科拉克休很不舒服，也很不安。他正暴怒地甩动头颅，扑扇翅膀，抽搐尾巴，试图挣开捆绑四肢的铁链子，但徒劳无功。巨兽张嘴发出闷雷般的吼声，獠牙在漆黑洞穴里绽出星星点点的焰光，周围的空气便开始升温。龙穴里其他的龙也开始陆续回应起来。

“嘘，”他低声安慰自己的龙：“安静些。你还要再忍耐一段时间，或许很久。”

科拉克休总算停止徘徊，冲他俯身，低下脑袋，注视着戴蒙。戴蒙也同样注视着他。最后红龙轰隆一声放下躯体，趴在地上。

戴蒙伸手摸了摸龙的鼻尖，然后替他绑好最后一根铁链。这些粗笨沉重的东西乃是王国最优秀的铁匠打造，用了经过成千上百次敲打的好钢，以致不畏龙焰烧灼的地步。他再看了科拉克休一眼，动身走出龙穴。幽深洞窟里的温度甚至比外面还要高一些。

声音比光线来得更快。

“叔叔。”

戴蒙抬头，强烈日光刺痛了他的双目，让他不得不眯起眼睛打量她。而在他看清她之前，便已经挂上了一贯的微笑：“好久不见。公主。”

女孩总是成长得很快。雷妮拉在这几年间迅速拔高，抽条起来，脸庞显出漂亮姣好的轮廓，散开的银发蔓延至肩下，勾出几个卷曲的弧度，脊背挺直，腰肢柔软，紫眸深邃明朗。他留意到她的衣服：红黑二色的长裙。她才十四岁，却已经彻底继承了家族向来的容颜。有人称它为“非人的美貌”。

“好久不见。”雷妮拉回答。她独自站在龙穴门口，两名交戟守卫对他们视若无睹。

“你是来找我的吗？”戴蒙走到她身边，伸出右手，想要行礼。但雷妮拉显然并不准备将手交给他。于是他只得又缩回去：“您还真是一如既往。”

“你上次见我时，我还只有八岁。”雷妮拉说，她转身往城堡的方向走，并停了几秒等他跟上。然后她继续讲：“我是来找你的。”比武场传来嘈杂混乱的人声，马蹄声，长枪与长枪相撞粉碎的声音，还有民众乱七八糟的呼喊。

“到龙穴找是个明智的选择。”戴蒙说。这次他尝试着将手掌放在她肩膀的另一侧。雷妮拉偏过脑袋看了他一眼，说：“只要不是瞎子，都能看到你有龙。”

“恭维你是件很难的事。”戴蒙承认道。

“因为有很多比你高明的人这么做过。”雷妮拉终于微笑起来。她并未拐向比武场，而是城堡内部。

“我以为我已经足够高明了。”戴蒙说：“你现在应该在比武场的特别席位上。没有公主在场，他们会伤心至极。”

“他们可不会。”雷妮拉告诉他：“我对父亲说，太阳晒得我头疼，比武场的鲜血与吵闹更让我烦躁，可否让我先去休息一会儿。他叫我带了一群侍卫随从，却显然不够。”

戴蒙微笑着注视侄女。雷妮拉则完全不在意。等走到空荡无人的室内，他才慢吞吞地开口，并加重了按住她肩膀的力道：“显然，有善良美丽的王后在就够了。”

而这句话也的确，几乎让她一瞬间挣扎起来，但戴蒙迅速把她转过来，放到面前，他仍然穿着盔甲，而铁手套的重量弄痛了她，也弄清醒了她。“冷静点，”戴蒙低声对她说：“我没有别的意思，只是猜猜而已。”而我又猜对了。他心想。然后他松开她，只是盯着她看。

她没有说话。而他也没有。仆人们都在比武场里，忙着服侍大小贵族，守门的侍卫又根本不会进来。空气凝滞在他们的呼吸间。

“叔叔，你很厉害，”最后雷妮拉说：“但不要掺和。”

“只有你的敌人才会这么想。”

“你就不是？”

“至少现在不是。”戴蒙低下脑袋，同她对视，说：“我保证。”

“你的保证向来效用不大。”雷妮拉耸耸肩。但她松懈下来，远没有方才那样紧绷。

“你怎么知道的？”

“七国上下都知道。”雷妮拉讲，显得有几分得意：“那你呢？你是怎么知道的？”

“宫廷上下都知道。”他回答：“还有你假装不知道的好父亲。”

“好了。”雷妮拉晃晃脑袋：“我不想再谈这个。”

“你会需要我的。”戴蒙说：“总有一天。”

这次雷妮拉看了他很久。紫色眼睛像一幕流星。他竟完全不知道是为什么。起初戴蒙觉得那是怀疑，可除此之外还有些别的，像是犹豫，不确定，和试探，他又无法完全看透。他在此刻才真正觉得侄女已经不再是小孩子了，也许韦赛里斯觉得是，海塔尔王后和那国王之手同样觉得是，其他所有人都觉得是，然而她的确不是。

“戴蒙叔叔，”她轻声叫他，顿了一下，才继续说：“或许现在我就需要你。你得回答一些，别的问题。”

戴蒙打量着她，不知为何，觉得有些好笑。

5.  
雷妮拉坐在床头整理头发。她很讨厌弄乱的头发，尤其是在他压到它许多次之后。编一次精致的发辫需要多久，她理顺它就需要多久。一片银色遮住她光裸的脊背，只露出一星半点轮廓。她纤细瘦削，并且只高到他的胸膛。

戴蒙还躺在床上。他半撑起身，伸手去触摸她的脖颈，再往下，轻轻刮蹭蝴蝶骨的弧度。结果雷妮拉回头瞪了他一眼：“别碰我。”

“刚才就碰了啊。”戴蒙很无所谓地说。但他还是听话地收回手，转而放在枕头上。壁炉快烧完了。坦格利安的人都喜欢烫热的温度。他想也许应该去填一些柴火。他又看了她一会儿，问：“有人教过你吗？”

“你觉得有吗？”雷妮拉反问道：“许多人跟我求婚，可我父亲一个都看不上。我问过修女小姐，她却告诉我，贵族家的小姐不应该过早知道这些事情。最后我恳求她一定得说一些，因为我即将成年，感到无比惊慌害怕。然后她回答，闭上眼睛，躺倒，想些别的事情，很快就会过去的。”

戴蒙笑了笑。他翻身下床，把冷掉的壁炉重新加热，看到温暖炽热的火苗从木炭上滚起来，才走回去。“也许对她来说，是这样没错。”他说。

雷妮拉停下动作，看了他一眼，才继续将长发搭回肩头。“这一点也不好笑。”她抱怨道。

“那你已经学到第一课了。”戴蒙表示赞同。

“闭嘴。”

“就照您说的办，我的公主。”戴蒙微笑。

雷妮拉没说话，而是等整理好最后一束头发，再站起来，似乎在寻找着什么。她逐渐能够分辨出他的嘲笑与戏谑。炉火越烧越旺，温度回升。戴蒙开始慢条斯理地穿回衣服。

“我的衣服呢？”她很泄气。

“在衣钩上。”他回答：“你自己说的，因为让我来的话绝对会弄得乱七八糟，全是褶皱。然后你就小心翼翼地解开扣子，脱掉它，把它亲手放到那里，好像我是房间的主人而你是客人一样。”戴蒙走过去，取下那件裙装，递给侄女。

“谢谢。”雷妮拉讲得一点也不情愿，闷闷不乐的。

她系好衣服，变得同平时并无二致——除了仍显得凌乱的银发，她不会编发辫，只能让侍女来——站在他面前，很怀疑地问：“你教的那些真的可以吗？”

“当然可以。”戴蒙很快回答。实际上他并不在意所谓的可不可以，他知道她的目标，那个可怜的，无情无义的白骑士，黑发碧眼，算得上高大英俊，却总是对公主的热情毫无回应，甚至总是显出几分拒绝的意思。要他说的话，选择这人绝对是亏大了。而他还忘了对方的名字。

而雷妮拉对他百利而无一害。为什么不呢？她是韦赛里斯惟一的女儿，是他执意指定的铁王座继承人，是王国之光，才十四岁，漂亮稚嫩，拥有一顶已经许定的王冠。

雷妮拉用种奇怪的眼神看他，然后叹口气，踮起脚，亲吻他的嘴唇。这有点出乎戴蒙的意料。一开始只是单纯的碰触，尔后她生涩地舔舐他，动作缓慢谨慎，像只刚出生的小猫，然后她就变得急躁起来，扯着他的头发把他往下按，而戴蒙耐心地稳住她，按她的后脑，顺便抬起她的下颏，将她往上带。接着他又放开下巴，改去扣住她的腰，最后几乎能感受到她的体重。

忽然她将他用力推开，跳下来，剧烈的喘着气，拿手背抹嘴唇，简直有点咳嗽。

“你很可爱。”戴蒙平稳呼吸，对她说道。

“我不是妓女！”雷妮拉恼怒地回应：“你没必要这么说！”

6.  
龙石岛大风过境，恶浪袭岸，巨龙于此咆哮吼叫，声音一波高过一波，在空空荡荡的石头间回响。他们心烦意乱，躁动不安，龙焰的热气在喉间鼓动。

戴蒙盘旋几圈，才降下科拉克休。雨水把他的头发压下来，贴在皮肤上，湿漉漉的。他深吸口气，伸手握住暗黑姐妹，再翻身落到地面。龙喜欢这样的环境，他没表现出什么不悦，只是不断地挥动尾巴，张嘴呼吸冰冷空气。

他很清楚韦赛里斯将女儿送到这里的原因。他也清楚哥哥绝对猜不到他会来。戴蒙并未受到任何阻拦，但也没有人迎接他，好像龙石岛上连一个守卫都没有一般。

“在这里等。”他告诉科拉克休。然后往印象中的主塔走去。此座恶劣的岛屿正是坦格利安家古老的要塞，世世代代的继承人都被安置在这里，陪伴岛上数以千计的石像鬼，还有龙。野龙，幼龙，龙蛋。巨龙便是在这个狭小的，充满风暴的石头岛上孵化，成长，尔后撑开庞大双翼，横扫七国全境。

塔有一小半都埋在浓雾里，戴蒙透过雨幕，什么都看不见。他眨眨眼挤出雨水，继续前进。在门口他好歹碰到了一个仆人，可以用来询问雷妮拉的居处。

“请等待我去禀告公主，大人。”仆人的神情带着几分不安。

“不用麻烦你，”戴蒙耸耸肩说：“我自己去找她。”尔后他径直走过去，开始攀爬层层台阶。她可能在图桌厅。他模模糊糊地想起那张桌子，巨大的，奇异的桌子，比如今活着的所有人还要老上许多年。

她也果然在。她背对着他，却好像早就知道他要来。重重迷雾遮挡了戴蒙的视野，那就理应同样遮住她的。

“叔叔。”雷妮拉说：“你来得可真突然。”

但却在你预料之内。不是吗？戴蒙想。兰尼诺·瓦列里安、哈尔温·斯壮、克里斯顿·科尔，他们都死了，一个毙命街道，血流成河，一个甚至连血都没有，只剩一摊焦黑的余烬，最后一个还活着，可于她而言与死无异，或者更糟。当然她会伤心。虽然他可不会伤心。

“我是有些着急。”他说：“对于你的事情，我感到很遗憾。”

雷妮拉回答道：“而你说客套话的技巧非常差劲。”她显得十分疲惫。比他所想的还要疲惫一些，双眼却依旧明亮，紫色更深也更暗，银金发辫则垂挂肩头，在半暗半明的房间里闪出光来。

这又如何呢。戴蒙微笑：“明天我会把我的女儿们接过来。如果您允许的话。”

“我没有理由拒绝。”雷妮拉迟疑地看看他。这让她在他眼中再次变成了一个十四岁的小女孩。他曾无数次以为自己能完全看穿她，可他也失败了无数次。“漂亮、热情、早熟”他们用这些词来描述她，却都不够准确。她会拥抱他，同时也会远离他，会亲吻他，同时也会推开他，会和他上床，同时也会叫他赶紧滚下去，何况他直到她成年才真正获得过她。这一切都让他此时的打算看起来比什么都还要冒险，都还要更像是一次赌博。

“你有三个儿子，而我有两个女儿，”戴蒙解释道：“也勉强足够了。”

雷妮拉抬头看他，给人感觉倒像是俯视。看来她真的学了很多，在他不缺席的时候。

“告诉我你的要求。”雷妮拉命令道。她不相信这个提议。很显然。因为怎么看都是戴蒙比较吃亏，他远不必这么做。她变得谨慎，并且深思熟虑。

“我没有任何要求。”戴蒙回答：“也许称它为请求会比较合适。”

“叔叔，不要戏弄我。”雷妮拉似乎有些气恼。

于是戴蒙走到侄女面前，单膝跪下来，抽出暗黑姐妹，放在地面上。最后执起她的右手，低下脑袋亲吻它，接着抬起头直视她，微笑道：“你。”

7.  
修士紧张地看看她，又看看他，显得焦虑而无辜。然后他开始祈祷，颤颤巍巍，举起水晶，为他们念出仪式化的、千篇一律的祷词：“在此，在诸神和世人的见证下，坦格利安家族的戴蒙和雷妮拉结为夫妻，从今以后，他们就是一个躯体，一个心灵，一个魂魄，直到永远。任何干涉他们婚姻的人，将受到无情的诅咒。”

然而戴蒙已经是三度披上斗篷，三度为别人披上斗篷。他甚至有些可怜这修士。职业使然，没办法。他的右手和雷妮拉的左手被丝带层层缠绕到一起，分享彼此的体温。

他们并未经过国王恩准，也没法经过国王恩准。戴蒙偶尔会思考他得到了些什么，而她又得到了些什么，而这个答案很可能是，一切。

水晶反射出七彩光芒，刺痛了他的双眼。戴蒙侧过头去，正好对上雷妮拉的目光。她很少对他笑，即使只是微笑。这是难得的一次，却也只有一瞬间。他们都身着家族显著的红黑色，沉郁却又鲜艳。血火同源。他暗自想。这就是他想要的东西。

在无言诸神的注视下，他们同时出声，念诵天父、圣母、战士、少女、铁匠、老妪、陌客的名讳。

“我是他的，他也是我的。”  
“我是她的，她也是我的。”

8.  
狂风猎猎作响，卷起他的头发和衣角。戴蒙竭力俯下身子，贴到科拉克休背上，如此他才不会被风掀下去。日光猛烈，云层厚实，但他清楚敌人所在。他的敌人太过笨重，太过盲目，也太过自傲。红龙挥舞翅膀急速爬升，他明白戴蒙的意思，也拥有和戴蒙一般的决心，因此他发出沉重的叹息，无声无息地飞临神眼湖上空。

尔后科拉克休猛地俯冲下去，好似一颗血红流星，他张开嘴，发出震耳欲聋的，山崩般的咆哮。科拉克休只有瓦格哈尔的三分之一大。他最后伸手摸了摸暗黑姐妹的剑柄，在脑海里草草勾勒那个侄子的脸：除了独眼以外，完全想不起来。

戴蒙纵身跃下。他在空中以疯狂的速度坠落时，想起的居然是一副截然不同的画面：他放开手，叙拉克斯尖叫一声冲了出去，雷妮拉回头看他，很短暂。风吹开她长长的银发，紫色眼睛像是装了许多许多，他竟然无法完全看穿。

尔后她忽地上升，而此刻他继续坠落。  
继续坠落。


	2. Bad Romance

那时他们已不再冷战，但也并未和好，只是都累了。雷妮拉·坦格利安不想见他，戴蒙便也顺她的心思。前些时候她才听说他去了北边，没人清楚他打算做些什么。结果夜里戴蒙给她发信息，只有一副图片：海。苍白冰层下的海，潮流翻涌，难止难息。海浪颜色极暗，暗得泛青。

雷妮拉盯着它看了很久，点开又关上，她有点想问他是否准备回来，可仅仅是有一点罢了。她差不多快忘掉他们吵架的原因，却总余下细微的一部分忘不掉，像针刺荆棘，永远长在原处。雷妮拉想自己这又是何必，那只是个蠢得搞不清楚事态的小姑娘而已，况且戴蒙·坦格利安就是这种人。

即使她自己也曾经是这种小姑娘。戴蒙害人不浅，不浅就算了，偏也不够深，她甚至觉得无所谓。

当年她十四岁，和家里闹了矛盾，独自一人跑出去留学。她有一点春季风寒，裹着厚实的毛皮外套，半张脸埋在围巾里，拖了个小箱子缩在列车站内。雷妮拉太矮，看不到来接她的人，低头划拉手机屏幕向父亲抱怨。于是戴蒙在这时先发现了她，他径直走过来，稳稳捉住她的手腕，雷妮拉想挣又挣不开，恼怒地抬起眼睛，正正撞进一片比自己深邃的紫色里。

戴蒙冲她笑，说好侄女，请原谅我的怠慢。讲完后他放开了她，却又伸手到她眼前，雷妮拉一愣，就把手再递给他。戴蒙牵住她，替她拎了箱子，领她往外面走，他直挺瘦削，也高大强壮，刚好能完全挡住雷妮拉，风呼呼地刮过来，将他敞开的漆黑风衣下摆灌满。

哪知道韦赛里斯压根没让弟弟去接女儿，次日雷妮拉手机被打爆，她揉着眼睛趴在枕头上去戳开看，整排整排都是父亲的未接来电。叔叔靠到床边，仍是笑的，问她吃什么早餐。雷妮拉思考了一下，说，不吃。

戴蒙·坦格利安二十九岁时是那样，三十九岁时也还是那样。他长她十六岁，什么事都懂得比她多，什么事都办得比她好，什么事都看得比她彻，他永远面容修整，衣冠严正，站姿笔挺得好似军官。韦赛里斯已经显出中年人的体态时，戴蒙依旧轻佻风流，是风俗场所的头号熟客，抱上大腿的妓女按打算，清淡的古龙水味盖不住胭脂刺鼻。

他告诉她，她亲爱的克里斯顿·科尔之所以不爱她，是因为她还只是个小女孩，而他能帮她摆脱这些。然后戴蒙就亲吻她，亲吻她的额头，鼻尖，脸颊，嘴唇，舌头，接着是下巴，脖颈，锁骨，一路蜿蜒而下，胸脯，小腹，他的手掌绕过雷妮拉腰后，将她按得越来越近，但他只是亲吻，这次是自下而上，足踝，膝盖，大腿内侧，最后是腿间。

雷妮拉紧紧抱住枕头，手指捏紧床单又松开，她在叔叔的手指和舌尖上翻滚过许多次，也竭尽全力向他恳求最终的解脱，可戴蒙从未被她拙劣的小技巧欺骗到，无论是带着哭腔的话语还是隐秘热情的邀请，他从未被欺骗到——一旦他越界，等待他的很可能是韦赛里斯滔天的怒火。戴蒙已经遭受了家族的一次驱逐，必须好好珍惜韦赛里斯那点可怜的侥幸与怜悯。

每次他们都会花费几乎一整个夜晚。雷妮拉裹了毯子去喝水，她的喉咙干涩疼痛，尔后她再回到叔叔身边，她抬头，熊熊燃烧的壁炉映照下，戴蒙的紫眼睛正专注却也漫不经心地看着她，莫名有些变暗。纵使共同度过了那么多时间，那么多次，可直到这时，就在这时，这时雷妮拉才猛然意识到，戴蒙可能，很可能，甚至，完全不认识克里斯顿·科尔。

然后她就走了，原因无他，正好学期已尽，而父亲强烈她研习国际关系以便继承庞大的家业，因为坦格利安家族正是建立在各式各样的政治条文上，最终长成一只贪婪凶恶的巨兽。于是雷妮拉刻意选择了一所商学院，离戴蒙很远，距韦赛里斯也不近。

走时是戴蒙送她的，男人跟在她身后，伸手抱她上车，雷妮拉能感受到他手掌熟悉的力度与热度。她想说话，又放弃，戴蒙把行李箱递给她，然后低头亲吻她的嘴唇，眼神慵懒而自然，他说侄女，再见。这话说得轻松，没有丝毫负罪感，她咬了咬嘴唇，转身，没再回头。

她没想过再见。后来她回到父亲身边，才发现不知何时放出的谣言已经传得人尽皆知，因此雷妮拉和克里斯顿·科尔成功决裂，对方看她时眼中有深深的嫌恶，居然让她想起了戴蒙冰冷的笑意。

再后来雷妮拉嫁给兰尼诺·瓦列里安，可惜他对她没有半点兴趣。她终究只是个孩子，并且心高气傲，暴躁易怒，她在仓促中选择了哈尔温·斯壮，并诞下三个儿子。雷妮拉自认待这位情夫不薄，日后和他分手时倒也没有任何犹豫，盖因她觉得孩子都是她自己的骨血，同父亲除了一点纽带以外并没有别的关系。

戴蒙·坦格利安则抛弃下失败的第一段婚姻，开始追求兰娜尔·瓦列里安，并且获得了毫无悬念的胜利——雷妮拉不知道这是否算作某种恶意，他们有了两个女儿，在整个维斯特洛旅行，最后由于性格不合而离婚。

爱情对于戴蒙·坦格利安来说从来就不是个单选题，而是最优选择。她觉得一个人若是活得太精明，便会失了一切牵绊，失了一切亲人朋友，失了一切温度与情感，他爱她们所有人，又不爱她们所有人。

雷妮拉自己尚还未长大时便开始养育儿子，杰斯，路克，小乔都是好孩子，但显然她可敬的继母海塔尔女士不这么认为，左眼受伤差点失明的伊蒙德弟弟也不这么认为。还真是狼狈啊。她想。

她在龙石岛再次见到了叔叔。戴蒙·坦格利安几乎没变，他依旧有着迅捷利落的身材和锐气，半长银发随风鼓动，深紫双眼像迷蒙的雾气。她却变了许多，雷妮拉二十岁，看着戴蒙，仍旧痛恨自己还是小女孩，她坐在桌前，埋在椅子里，不知道该说什么，对面的戴蒙倒是自在，他跟杰卡里斯搭话，把路斯里斯抱起来，分给乔佛里甜食。

雷妮拉莫名地生气，她闷闷不乐，把叉子丢下就走了，小孩子们都目瞪口呆着，戴蒙却迅速地跟上来，他在她用力关上卧室门前钻了进来，在她耳边轻笑，雷妮拉猛地把他推开，问：你到底想做什么？

戴蒙只是笑，将手压在她的肩膀上，轻柔地抚过她的发辫，说：爱我吧，雷妮拉。

雷妮拉几乎浑身发抖了，她再也忍受不了这种折磨，这种折磨日复一日，像潜伏在皮肤里的蛀虫，销蚀骨髓与血肉，销蚀精神与心灵，她拽过戴蒙的领子，仰头咬他的下唇，非常用力。

但她不承认她爱他，她一直爱他，他是她最初也是最后的爱人，她愤怒，后悔，痛恨，痛恨他和他可怕的高傲，自己居然如此软弱，戴蒙轻而易举地再次融入了她的世界。她用了六年才建立起自己的屏障，却瞬间烟消云散。

这次他给了她漫长的前戏，让雷妮拉全身上下没有一处不像温水一样融化了，她脊椎发酸发软一阵阵地震颤，戴蒙一边嘲笑一边捞起她软倒的腰肢，他很懂得如何使双方都获得同样充盈饱满的快感，向上挑起的眼睛仅有眼角因情欲而略略发红，他俯身吻她的脖颈，说，我可不会令你后悔。

结婚时他们没有举行典礼，但去挑了戒指，款式是红黑配色雕有龙首，韦赛里斯知道可能会骂街。这一年，戴蒙·坦格利安三十九岁，雷妮拉·坦格利安二十三岁。

之后她因商务和兰娜尔久别重逢，后者自离婚起一直轻松畅快，兰娜尔看着小伊耿·坦格利安在她膝上睡着，呼吸平稳安定，便直言不讳地责怪她：你怎么会看上戴蒙？他完全不对啊！

戴蒙绝对不是一个值得的人。他可能依旧去找妓女，去和他的那些狐朋狗友喝酒下注，只是会稍微隐蔽一些罢了。雷妮拉不想知道这些，即使仅仅是可能。他经常和她见面，但从不来打扰她的工作，以致于大半下属以为雷妮拉是位可怜的单身母亲。

她伸手抚摸小伊耿的发根，他眉眼很像戴蒙，双目的紫色十分深邃，但熟睡时显得异常乖巧。她说，我知道，当然知道。我从十四岁时就被他骗过了。

雷妮拉想我怎么会有办法呢，这一切开始得实在太早。她十四岁，懵懵懂懂，什么都不知道，对不应该的人怀有小女孩般的小小爱慕，这时戴蒙走过来，他亲吻她的嘴唇温暖亲切，站在她旁边的身躯修长强壮，环抱她的肩膀宽阔有力，他给她带来世界各地的珍奇异宝，甚至把一顶来自雷岛的华丽后冠放上她的头顶。

如果这是一场精心策划的骗局，那也是一场戴蒙倾注大半辈子精心策划的骗局。既然无法挣脱，她便决定待下去，同样用尽一切手段与计谋，亲自告诉戴蒙，她不是这么好骗的。

很难解释雷妮拉这次为什么如此生气。戴蒙找情妇，不是一个两个了，但她就是生气。她同父异母的弟弟伊耿正竭尽所能地转移走本属于她的家族产业，另一个弟弟伊蒙德更是送了路斯里斯一颗子弹，差点夺去他的性命，杰卡里斯与小韦赛里斯则在意外的混战中失踪，而父亲也因旧伤感染昏迷在医院，被海塔尔家的人密切关注，她无暇关注其他事情，戴蒙却背叛了她。

或许自作自受，或许过于敏感，她想，我遭受太多背叛了。我不在意他是否出轨，我在意的是他的忠诚。这两者不相矛盾，也不相统一。她需要的是能够完全信赖的丈夫。

雷妮拉的太阳穴阵阵跳动，她伸手按住它，昨天她给瓦列里安家族发消息，问他们知不知道戴蒙的去向，但没有任何回应。嚷着要帮忙的乔佛里便趁着这一阵自己跑掉了，无影无踪。

她的手机响了。

是一个普通号码。那边的人是某家医院的接线人，问她：请问您认识戴蒙·坦格利安先生吗？他说您是他妻子。

雷妮拉沉默了一下，说，认识，他是我叔叔。

那头也沉默了一下。接着开始告诉她一些难以置信的事情，他说戴蒙·坦格利安此人昨日与另一位名叫伊蒙德·坦格利安的亲属持械斗殴，但谁都没能一枪打死谁，之后他们徒手搏斗，最后一同摔进了旁边的湖中。听说两人被救上来时，戴蒙死死掐住伊蒙德的脖子，因此他只受了皮肉伤，多喝了点水，伊蒙德不仅右眼差点破裂，断了两根肋骨，还几近窒息死亡。

他们两个都该死。雷妮拉说。

如果没有弟弟伊耿的突然出现，她本打算第二天去看戴蒙。伊耿让人带走了她的儿子，并将姐姐抛在了浓烟滚滚高温难耐的火场中。保险起见，还给了她一枪。

戏剧性的是父亲韦赛里斯没有死。他硬生生在重症监护病房躺了半年，期间花钱如流水，海塔尔家族艰难地吞下这笔瘆人的账务，期待他在这混战中赶紧去世，结果他醒了。

雷妮拉醒过来时竟发现自己没有死，但疼痛得几乎没有知觉。他们告诉她这是好事，手枪带来的伤口比火烧更严重，因为父亲及时赶到，才没有让整个屋子和女儿一同化作灰烬。弟弟伊耿躺在她隔壁病房，他被人递了杯毒酒，还不知道姐姐尚未死去，如今仍在昏迷。

小伊耿趴在床头，很用力地过来抱她，雷妮拉竭尽全力才没出声喊疼，只是旁边的韦赛里斯似乎也想过来抱，让她很是害怕。所幸父亲不得不去处理乱七八糟的烂摊子，他们几乎把家族产业毁掉了。

过了几天戴蒙来看她，他还带上失踪的小韦赛里斯·坦格利安，他脸色不好，一条腿上打了石膏，但微笑得无懈可击，小伊耿立刻向父亲跑过去。雷妮拉看着戴蒙伸手摸摸长子的脑袋，把他抱起来，似乎在说着些什么。伊耿很快就笑了，韦赛里斯则揉揉眼睛，也去搂戴蒙。

戴蒙坐在床头给她削苹果，这动作不适合他。不仅是因为他常年握枪转匕首的手，更是因为他手臂骨折尚未康复，一边削一边抖，苹果被砍得千疮百孔，果汁味浸得到处都是。

尔后他回头看她，眼神仍是专注而慵懒。戴蒙挑了挑眉，说雷妮拉，我过来了？

她还真的点头了。


	3. Tu me manques

01.  
雷妮拉不明白这是怎么回事而这又算什么，她已经作出了足够的心理准备和无懈可击的表面功夫，但没有用，当他的手掌顺着后背滑上来的那一刻，雷妮拉知道一切都白费了。

戴蒙永远游刃有余，因而在他面前，她永远徒劳无功。准备和伪装都需要时间……可他触碰到她，她就忍不住蜷缩起来，同时又渴望伸展开，伸展在他身下。

他在她耳边，低沉声音和牙齿一起舐咬耳尖，戴蒙说，如果你觉得不舒服，就告诉我。

雷妮拉不答话，只是压着下唇，感受到他结实的大腿磨蹭着她的，富有技巧，力道不轻不重，像是无意而为。她好想骂他抓他咬他——那会显得她毫无经验，雷妮拉本来想好了，得像个十足有魅力，有把握的女人一样，教他屈服于她才行……她的腰已经软了下来，如同被驯服了一样，略显乖巧地缩在戴蒙怀里，于是戴蒙冲她笑，这笑是很温和的，没有风流的意味，但雷妮拉见了反而来气，她努力迎上去舔他嘴唇，笨拙地用舌头触碰他，用他所教的那些，等戴蒙试图回应，她便迅速离开，叫他：你倒是做啊！

02.  
他怎么能这样看她？

戴蒙•坦格利安此刻正倚靠在巨型立钟旁，和一位刚刚认识的女性聊天，他半眯着眼睛，显得慵懒散漫，却也有几分专注，让人相信他绝对没有分神……那眼神却时不时朝她蔓延过来，目光像液体一样滑过来，倒是温水一眼，雷妮拉简直能感触到，她有必须得好好对待的客户，没心情和叔叔眼神交流，可一旦那触感袭上来，她就完完全全乱了心思。若是好不容易抓住时机，狠狠瞪他一眼，戴蒙反而向她勾勾嘴角，像叫她过去似的，雷妮拉便半信半疑，寻求帮助一般再看看他：戴蒙正在和女士交谈，目不斜视，若无其事。

雷妮拉硬生生将视线挪开，试图专注于当下的应酬，酒杯细脚被她捏在手里，许久未动。

他又在看她了。面前人似乎在说着些什么，小姐，您今天真是美艳。她心不在焉，连一句话都吝于给予。可否请您再看一下此次项目？视线，视线从她脸上不紧不慢地滚下去，顺着脖颈，肩膀，裸露的后背……一寸也不放过，极尽温柔细腻，隐秘而甜美的贪婪，像热过的白兰地，加上新鲜柠檬汁，十足适合他这样一位情人。您有在听吗？啊，雷妮拉说：当然。与此同时那目光游移到她大腿边，几乎要碰到腿根……这是绝不可能的。她又想看看戴蒙了，但及时地把眼睛转到了钟面上：十一点二十一分。

夜晚十一点二十一分。四小时前他们才从私人飞机上下来，三小时前他们就在客房门口接吻，戴蒙身上总会有淡淡的香水味和烟草味，一点也不辛辣，雷妮拉环着他的脖子把叔叔拽下来，鼻尖全是这味道，尔后戴蒙将她抱起来，整个丢到床里，接着扯开风衣外套，同样丢到她身上，雷妮拉气得挣扎起来咬他，没咬到就被按了下去，两小时五十分钟前，雷妮拉在戴蒙脖子边留下了两个牙印，他则避开一切即将被晚礼服暴露出来的肌肤，在另外的，更加暧昧不清的地方舔吻舐咬，然后不知道是谁率先沦陷。十分钟前，她匆匆忙忙补妆，戴蒙还靠在椅子上微笑得请她帮忙：行行好，侄女，替我打个领带吧。他穿衣服倒是快，顺便还能附身系紧雷妮拉后腰的束带，五分钟前，他们终于赶到会场，而雷妮拉的腰部与腿间仍旧承受着难以启齿的酸软，踩着高跟鞋几乎站都站不稳。此时这酸软又向她刺过来，雷妮拉是断不会承认她再次渴望和他上床了的，这才多久啊，七神——一只手绕过来搂了她的腰，戴蒙竟堂而皇之地站在雷妮拉身边，抱歉，他说，却是对她的客人说的，我有点事得和我侄女讲，你不介意吧？雷妮拉咬牙切齿可一点也没表现出来，那可怜人连忙挥挥手，说，当然没事，坦格利安先生、小姐。眼看着人走了，雷妮拉猛地将戴蒙扯下来，动作甚至依旧礼貌但下了狠手，她在他耳边，用最傲慢的语气说，戴蒙叔叔，上我，快。

03.  
你在做什么？  
教授眯起眼睛打量她，嘴角挂着若有若无的微笑。他暗紫色的瞳孔在镜片后边收缩，锁定在她脸上。雷妮拉不自然地侧了侧脑袋，试图展现出自己的愠怒。  
戴蒙站在她旁边，半长银发打理得整整齐齐，站姿优雅，脊背挺直，肩膀的轮廓宽阔清晰。领带打得一丝不苟，扣子漫不经心扣到领口下方，七分袖勾勒出男人手臂略显瘦削却坚实有力的肌肉，手腕处倒骨节分明。  
方才进门时他便脱了正装外套，随手搭到椅背上，讲题呢，既无教案更无备课，只问，有哪里不会？无论如何，他都像是位称职的导师。  
雷妮拉咬咬嘴唇，很僵硬地答，抱歉，坦格利安教授，我走神了。她没拿正眼看叔叔，反而还瞪他。  
没事，戴蒙倒笑，挺温和，指了指她潦草的笔记，说，请稍微认真一点，雷妮拉小姐。凭借你的能力，是绝对不会出这种问题的。  
尔后他掠过她，继续说着些什么 可右手手掌隐隐按住雷妮拉的肩膀，她努力抖开戴蒙，徒劳无功。于是教授说，接下来你们自主讨论，记得交论文。一片人声嘈杂中，他低头来拿嘴唇压她耳朵，手指捻她散落的发辫，说，等会你来找我。

这不公平！她怨恨地向叔叔抱怨：我就不该好心保护你的脸面，该当场骂你一通才好，叔叔，以你的地位，你怎么能指责我？  
雷妮拉并不责怪他，她只是没来由地生气，课堂上的戴蒙自然是所有人的坦格利安教授，她完全明白的。  
我是你的导师，戴蒙说，伸手将外套挂到衣钩上。教授的办公室里只剩下他们两个，左侧是实木书桌，他的笔记本电脑没开，右侧则是摆放整齐的，重重叠叠的书架。  
抱歉，侄女。他讲：我只是履行我的职责。要真的当场吵架，家族的脸面恐怕会被我们丢光。  
职责？雷妮拉重复一遍，很不相信地说，你已经让家族颜面尽失了，哪来的职责。  
戴蒙冲她眨眨眼，靠近她，她想躲却又躲不开：背后是关的严严实实的门，脚下，天鹅绒地毯踩起来，根本沉默无声。雷妮拉被男人逼近的胸膛压得喘不过气，戴蒙的话语温温热热卷着她耳根：原谅我，好侄女。  
接吻时，教授冰凉的眼镜框抵到她脸颊上，雷妮拉恼怒地哼了一声，伸手扯他头发，戴蒙不情不愿，放开她的嘴唇，再随手丢开眼镜，接着雷妮拉就凑上去张嘴咬他，一手拽掉他领带，动作粗暴。  
你教的东西我都会，当然走神。雷妮拉喘着气，在亲吻的间隙里告诉他，断断续续，戴蒙的手掌已经覆上了她的胸乳，她正在颤抖，努力按住他，说，再教教我吧，坦格利安先生。  
戴蒙笑了笑，讲，把裙子脱掉，这样会弄皱的。


End file.
